


#ikea

by halelikehell (Asko)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Steve being effective, Steve knows his boys, Tony Being Tony, well he is adapting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: “I don’t know why you’re the one complaining. Don’t you find things like this easy?”Clint regretted that question. Apparently Ikea inctructions were rubbish even for the great Tony Stark. They were lucky that they had Steve and Bucky ... maybe.





	#ikea

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt:  
> “I don’t know why you’re the one complaining. Don’t you find things like this easy?”  
> http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/172349200998/i-dont-know-why-youre-the-one-complaining

“I don’t know why you’re the one complaining. Don’t you find things like this easy?” Clint finally spoke up with a sigh after listening to Tony complain for the hundreth time about the instructions.

“This?!” Tony held up the instructions to the IKEA furniture they were attempting to put together. “Okay now you listen, technology makes sense. Even physic makes sense compared to this! Where the hell is that fifth screw? And what is the difference between B and D? They are the same size!”

The others looked up now as Tony’s voice got louder the longer he spoke. Clint regretted that he had even asked and Bruce tried to hide himself behind another paper of instructions. Bucky was still underneath the … whatever part that was and apparently fixing the whole thing without any help. Natasha kept herself occupied with getting Bucky the tools he requested but she looked like she wondered how many ways she could kill Tony with a hex key.

“Okay!” Steve spoke up loudly getting up from the floor and walked up to Tony, he had seen Nat’s dark look. “I think it’s time for a break!”

“What?” Tony spluttered and looked up in surprise at Steve as he had still been going on about how unlogical the instructions were. “But I could fix this! If they scanned all the parts into a computer you could just use a-..”

“Yes, yes Tony”, Steve spoke calmly like Tony was a anxious animal that needed to calm down as he pulled him up with a hand under his arm. “But I need you right now.”

“What do you need me for right now? I was helping with the-..” Tony kept protesting as Steve pulled him towards the hallway.

“Tony”, Steve interrupted him. “I need you. Right now. In the bedroom.”

When Steve raised an eyebrow Tony finally got it and his bad mood suddenly disappeared - “Oh!”

Clint heard a thud from behind him and when he glanced over he saw Bucky sit straight up from underneath the thing he had been assembling ignoring the growing red mark on his forehead. His eyes was unwavering on Steve and Tony like a hunting dog catching the smell of its prey. Natasha glared at them like they were all pathetic.

“Yes, ‘oh’”, Steve agreed and put a hand on Tony’s lower back to lead him to their bedroom. “Now c’mon.”

“What about Bucky?” Tony glanced over his shoulder at the third person in their trio who was blinking after them like he was still attempting to take in what had just happened.

“Don’t worry, he will come as soon he’s done with the assembly”, Steve purred to Tony to keep up his interest and get him away from the others. “Now, why don’t we-…”

Clint couldn’t hear anymore but as he glanced over to Bucky he knew that he could still hear them with his super soldier hearing. Bucky didn’t show any reaction until his nostrils flared and he attacked the furniture with a hex key with a vigor a IKEA assembling had never seen before. Bruce looked a bit impressed at the speed he was putting everything together. Clint coughed to hide his laughter, the intensity in his eyes scared him a little bit.

“Pathetic”, Nat glared down at Bucky who in record time finished everything up before he jumped up.

“I’m having sex with the two hottest guys in the tower”, Bucky told her deadpan and turned around to the hallway taking off his shirt.

“Oi!” Clint shouted after him but he had already disappeared.

“I’m one of the hottest ones, right?” Clint asked Nat who rolled her eyes and reached for the remote control. He glanced over to Bruce who shrugged with a grimace and made a so-so move with a hand which made Clint gape at him - “Et tu, Bruce?”


End file.
